Attano Karasu
by ColdBird48
Summary: Naruto finds the legacy of Empress Kaldwin. He decides he would like to continue the legacy. Is the ninja world ready for Attano Karasu? Somewhat crossover with Dishonored series.
1. Prologue

**To my knowledge I don't own Naruto or the Dishonored series... ****_Yet._**

_2:00 A.M.  
_Uzumaki Naruto was not having fun. While getting beaten was normal for the 10 year old, he still didn't enjoy it. For Naruto it had just started as another day, wandering around the village observing the shops he planned on pranking later at night.  
Someone had seen him and screeched some lie about him 'planning to destroy the shops' and everyone believed them. Even some of the ninja who had vests decided to join. Naruto had decided to stop asking for forgiveness after his previous failings to get through to these villagers.

_2:57 A.M._  
Blood flowed from his shoulders, he didn't try to run or even resist but they had pinned him down anyway. His bruises and wounds were healing quickly as he stumbled along the path they had left him by. It led to a wooded area just inside the village that he had never explored before. He wanted to stay in this area, away from the villagers and the pain that they always brought. His broken ankle certainly wasn't helping him find shelter, nor his tear filled eyes. The pain and tears made it nigh impossible to see at this time of day. Maybe he ought to just sleep on the ground...

_7:13 A.M._  
Naruto awoke, still in the woods, and surveyed himself. His brand new jumpsuit jacket was torn practically to shreds, his undershirt had holes where his shoulders were and was dyed almost entirely red with blood, his pants were tattered and stretched at the point his ankle had punctured his skin, and his sandals were missing. Physically he himself was fine, not even a scratch could be seen. He gave a small huff and searched his surroundings. A small cave caught his attention, covered by leaves and branches. He would not have noticed it had he not had an eye for pranks and where to set them. He wondered who would hide something like this and why. Shaking his head, he moved the debris and stepped inside. His eyes took a second to adjust, but he could clearly see a medium sized box in the center. Intrigued, he lifted the top and peered inside. Inside was a note, a mask, a sword, and clothing.  
_  
Kaldwin, Emily  
That's my name, specifically Empress Kaldwin. Well it _was_ Empress before... this happened. I'm dying and this is my last testament. I don't belong in any of these places or times and yet, here I am. If anyone knows who I am, than you likely know of the Void. I knew paying The Outsider a visit would be wrong of me, but I had not expected this. The Void... it collapsed and I shattered across other plains of reality. My mind can't handle the strain of the information I'm getting from my shatters. This isn't the only note I'm writing, nor is it the last, but I need to make sure my legacy continues. Enclosed with this note is my legacy, my father's sword and mask as well as some clothing from my reality. All was passed down to me when my father passed. His name was Corvo Attano. He taught me everything. Use this gear wisely and become like we were, feared and respected. The fatigue is getting to me_

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. A different reality, a Void? The clothes and sword definitely looked far from anything he had ever seen. The clothes were too big for him and he didn't know how to use a sword, let alone one that folded, but he wanted to continue this dying woman's legacy. He left his new gear in the box and lugged it to his apartment. Packing his bags with his other clothing, food, and kunai/shuriken. He walked out of the village, the gate guards sleeping as usual, and looked back. "Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto."

**A bit of a short start but I sure enjoyed it! I plan on making later chapters longer because more things will be happening, but as a ten year old, Naruto can't really accomplish much. What will he encounter on his journey? Will he come back to Konoha? How will he train his chakra? Who knows... oh wait, I do! Hope you enjoyed!  
~ColdBird48**


	2. Chapter 1

**It seems some people want a second chapter. I don't own Naruto or the Dishonored series. Oof.**

_7:09 A.M._  
The lands were vibrant with shades of green and the beautiful blue sky as a figure in a hooded cloak walked the path into the village hidden in leaves. The gate guards were puzzled by this figure, who wore hooded cloaks in such a humid place? The figure grew closer and their mask was revealed, a gray metal skull covering almost nonvisible burgundy cloth with strange golden eyeholes. The guards narrowed their eyes, on alert for what this hooded masked figure wanted. The figure stopped in front of them, shorter than they had presumed.

"Hello gentlemen, may I be allowed passage into this village of yours?" Their voice gave the impression of a child but was muffled beneath the strange mask.

"We need identification to let anyone in, especially those hiding themselves." Their response held no hostility, but it did hold caution for what this masked individual could do.

"I foresaw such a need, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Attano Karasu." The strange figure produced a small parchment with their name, age, and a picture of them-although they were still wearing the mask in said picture-. The guards seemed apprehensive to accept this strange young traveler, so they pressed on.

"We need real identification from a village. If you are too young to have identification, we'll need you to wait for an adult supervisor or guardian. I'm sure you understand?"

"That is... unfortunate." The traveler sighed and hesitantly took of his mask and hood. His face revealed to be that of a very young individual with long blond hair in a spiky ponytail that reached just past his shoulder blades, dazzling bright sky blue eyes and distinct scratch like birthmarks on both of his very tanned cheeks. The guards widened their eyes and loosened their guard.

"Y-You're Uzumaki Naruto! You've been missing for nearly two years!"

"I am aware of my status, thank you, but I am Karasu now and I have no more need to be away from the village." He responded calmly as ever. The guards were slightly estranged by the fact that this child held such control of his emotions. "Would you let me in?"

"O-Of Course! The Hokage will be excited to see you!"

Karasu simply put his mask back on and walked swiftly towards the Hokage Tower.

_7:15_ A.M.  
Hiruzen had been working on paperwork when a strange hooded figure jumped in through his window. His ANBU's reaction was fast as usual and they held their weapons at the figures neck.

"You need not raise your weapons against me, I'm here for a civil chat." The figure stated in a rather monotone voice taking his mask off once more.

"Naruto!?" Hiruzen had not expected this to happen. This child had been missing for two years, they had looked for him but the thought him dead.

"Indeed. I no longer need to be away from the village. Also, I go by Attano Karasu now." Karasu put his mask in a small pouch he had on his back. The ANBU went back to wherever it is they hide.

"Where have you been?"

"A question not to be answered yet." Karasu stated, "But I feel that soon it will be."

"I've been worried about you." Hiruzen took a scroll from his desk and handed it to Karasu.

"So I could tell from the ninjas you sent to look for me." He opened the scroll and, finding that it was a storage scroll, unsealed it's contents. Within the scroll had been a strange toad wallet, quite a few notes, a sum of coins, and two ninja headbands. "Gifts from my parents I presume?"

"And your godfather." Hiruzen offered a hand to Karasu. "Come if you still wish to be a ninja."

Karasu hummed in approval and followed Hiruzen to the Academy, reapplying his mask.

_7:51 A.M.  
_Iruka was having troubles with his class. Mostly because Inuzuka Kiba had been playing around again and accidentally stepped on someone's foot. What ensued was a brawl and it included almost half of his class. A knock at the door silenced everyone, it wasn't everyday they got a visitor in class. This must mean it was a specialist coming to show them something new! Instead, the Hokage walked in with some random kid in a hooded cloak. Before the Hokage could say anything, Kiba started laughing.

"Is there something wrong, Inuzuka-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Man! I thought Uchiha over there was an emo! Look at this shinobi wannabe!" Kiba continued to laugh.

"This is your challenger, Inuzuka-kun." Hiruzen said. "If you can beat him, you will be rewarded with the pay of a D-rank mission. That goes for anyone in this class."

"That's too easy!" Kiba rushed Karasu, who was simply standing still, waiting. As Kiba reared his fist back to strike, Karasu kicked him in the shin, causing Kiba to trip. Before he could get back up, Karasu picked him up and flipped him onto his back.

"Easy you say?" Karasu simply stood again as he spoke. "If this is easy, clearly you are either delusional or a masochist. Your pride rules you, Inuzuka-san, you should not let it if you wish to be successful."

"Like I'll listen to some emo like you!" Kiba rather predictably attempted the same maneuver again. This time, Karasu simply dodged the punch and struck his knee into Kiba's stomach.

"Looks can be deceiving, as they say. Should you learn patience you might be able to defeat me." Karasu looked at the rest of the class. "Well? You heard the hokage, I'm fair game for all of you. Don't tell me your frightened by me already." Karasu's monotone voice was making everything he said slightly creepy, like he was an unfeeling being who was bored at the prospect of being challenged by the students. As expected, Uchiha Sasuke was eager to prove himself to the hokage. "How predictable..."

**Apologies for the delay, I've been hitting writers block left and right when attempting this chapter. Don't worry though, I now have figured out the rest of the story and will be posting a chapter every two weeks, school still takes precedent after all. I hope you have enjoyed Karasu's story so far!  
Adieu.**


End file.
